Lithium batteries are widely used because of lithium's high electrode potential. This feature enables lithium batteries to produce higher output voltages than most other battery chemistries. One problem associated with lithium batteries, however, is that lithium metal is highly reactive and rigorously reacts with water to form lithium hydroxide and hydrogen gas. Even moisture in the surrounding air poses a potential safety risk. For this reason, non-aqueous electrolytes are normally used, and water is usually excluded from the battery pack using a sealed container.
The apparatus and methods disclosed herein may or may not address this issue.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.